Child's Play (OUTDATED)
by Miss Slenderpanties
Summary: The sequel to Toy Soldiers. Alex's nightmares are getting worse. Something is not right. Optimus insists that Megatron is dead, but she isn't too sure about it. Sam discovers a piece of the Allspark on one of his shirts. Can Alex protect the Allspark shard? Is Megatron really dead? Summary sucks, I know. Family/Humor/Adv. Rated for language.
1. The Call

**Hey everyone! Sly here. Welcome to the sequel to Toy Soldiers. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you go and read it. Things might make more sense.**

**As for those of you who are back for more, thanks for dropping by! R&R with your opinions, and any suggestions or ideas you might have!**

**Enjoy.**

**~ Sly**

_It was this dream again. Well technically it was more of a nightmare. Except this time, everything was much clearer. She knew what was going on. Every other time she had this nightmare, it was… fuzzy. Why it wasn't this time was beyond her._

_She always knew she was laying on some sort of stone table. Something like that. Not laying exactly. Laying against her will. Something was pinning her down. No…. no, not something this time. Some__**one**__. Panting, she looked up, panicked, to see the red eyes she dreaded. The eyes she saw in the dark, in the back of her mind._

_Him. He was pinning her down. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Neither said a word. A sharp claw came down to her cheek, and she gasped at the touch, turning her head to get away from it. The claw was eerily gentle, giving her cheek a gentle stroke, before moving away. She looked up at the fear-inducing eyes. They held no recognizable expression. _

_Panicked, she tried to look at her cheek when she felt something sliding down. It was like a tear, but it wasn't… blood. That's what it was. She couldn't feel any pain, because it was only a dream. But she could feel a single drop of blood running down her cheek. When the claw had stroked her cheek, despite being gentle, it cut her cheek._

_Her chest. Her chest was moving up and down rather quickly. Her breaths were labored with fear. Now despite being thirteen, her chest was on the large side. Hormones and all. That was important, considering what the claw had occupied itself with. One of her worst fears, was the fear of being 'touched' by someone she felt uncomfortable with. Not specifically him, but he was the worst possible subject. _

_It was like he knew her fears. As soon as she had thought about this, his red optics narrowed at her. The claw slipped under her shirt, before tearing the front open. Not all the way open, no. He wouldn't do that. He wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, and he wanted her to be begging to leave her be. Open just enough to expose some skin. Flesh._

_She was panicking, hyperventilating. He was taunting her. Him and that… that claw. That sinister, sharp device. "__**Your Optimus cannot save you from a nightmare, pet.**__" The sinister voice rumbled. Despite him being so sinister, she knew he wouldn't go…. __**That**_ _far. No. He was a different species. He had no interest in her. He wanted fear. That's what. Fear was what empowered him. And he had her under crushing fear. _

"_**Why does this nightmare keep appearing? Why is it more clear now?**__" She questioned. Her voice sounded different. He had no answer for her. He probably knew, but he wouldn't tell her. No, of course not. Was he….. was he in her mind? Was he __**really **__in her mind? Was he doing this to torture her? Was he actually speaking with her?_

_Questions with answers that she would never find out. Looking around, beside the stone table, him, and herself, there was nothing but black. Why? Why couldn't she see what else was happening? Wasn't there something else happening?_

"_**You have something I want, pet.**__" His voice shattered her thoughts. His voice seemed to echo all around. The echoes made it seem like he was everywhere. But he wasn't. Her voice? It was distant. Quiet. "__**What do you want from me?**__" Was the distant question._

_Something sharp pressed against her forehead. Oh god. This was it. She was going to die. If you die in a dream, you die for real, right?_

"_**Your mind.**__"_

\/\/\/\/

"Alex! You're gonna be late!" Called her mother. The Witwicky in question had woken up from her nightmare sweating, tears in her eyes. She felt her cheek. No cut. No blood. Next was her shirt. It was fine. It wasn't torn.

Panting, Alexandria swung her legs over the bed and stood, closing her eyes for a moment. "It was just a dream. Just a dream…" She reminded herself. She took a deep breath before nodding to herself and starting to get ready for another nightmare, school.

The young teen girl got dressed in jeans, a grey tank top, and a blue cardigan. Once she had finished dressing, she brushed her hair and teeth, and shouldered the messenger bag she used for school. Alex didn't have time for breakfast. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes when she heard Bumblebee honk outside. "Coming!" She called, running down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was Sam, who was getting ready to go to college. In like… London or something. She didn't know. She didn't really care either. Their parents were going with him, so she was going to stay with 'Bee until they got back. Anyhow, she bumped into Sam, smiling at him. "Hey Sam, I'm sorry, but I gotta make this quick. Y'know. School and all that shit."

"Alex, watch your language. Just because we're not here doesn't mean you can go off saying willy nilly. But, anyway, love y' kiddo." Sam scoffed, hugging her and ruffling her hair. "I'll be back before you know it. Take care of 'Bee for me, alright?" Sam's little sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Pretty sure 'Bee can take care of himself. Gotta go!"

"Love you mom, love you dad!" She called as she sprinted out the door. Bumblebee's door was open, and she practically leapt inside. "Go!" Alex told Bumblebee as soon as she got in. The Autobot scout shut the door and took off – well, inside the speed limit of course. Leaving her messenger bag on, the car buckled her in.

The ride would take a while. It gave her plenty of time to think. Bumblebee voiced his concern at her expression. "_Everythin' okay, doll?"_ Came a texan voice on the radio. Being truthful, the young girl shook her head. "C-… Can you call Optimus…?" She asked quietly, looking out the window. "_Affirmative!" _

It took a few moments, but once the communications link had alerted Optimus that the call was from Bumblebee – for Alexandria, he immediately answered, despite being in combat. "Optimus?" She croaked. "Yes, youngling?" Optimus grunted. There was the sound of metal hitting metal. "I—If this is a bad time I—I can-" She said quickly, regretting calling.

"No - He-yagh! – If it's important I should - rrnagh! – know." Optimus replied huskily. "W—Well okay…" Alex swallowed, before frowning and closing her eyes. "I had the nightmare again." She explained. "Was anything different?" Optimus panted over the line as Bumblebee went around a turn. "Everything was clearer. I knew what was happening. And….. h-he was talking to me…" The girl choked. "It's alright. Megatron is -" Optimus paused, breaking into Cybertronian, before back to English. "Megatron is dead, youngling.

"Optimus – I - I don't know if he's like - I—In my mind or something – or—or- I—I don't know… I—I'm just scared… I wish you were here…" Alex sniffled. "As do I, youngling…" Optimus cooed. There was suddenly a scratchy voice in the backround. "_The fallen… shall rise again…" _….. "Optimus? What—what does that mean? D—Does that mean Megatron's alive-?!" She yelled, her voice shaking. "No, no, youngling. Without the Allspark, there is no possible way Megatron could be alive."

_Beep beep, beep beep. _Another call. "Hold on, Optimus. Sam's calling. I—I'll talk to you later?" "If that is your wish, youngling." Optimus said. The tone of Optimus' voice implied he was smiling, and just the thought of her Oppi - no, it was Optimus now. She wasn't freakin' five. – smiling made her smile. "Bumblebee, you know what to do." Alexandria said. 'Click' and Optimus was gone. Another 'Click' and Sam was panicking. "Alex - I need you to do me a huge—huge freaking favor, o—okay?" Sam panted. "Okay, geez." Alexandria scoffed.

"Look, I—there was a piece of the Allspark left on my shirt from the day we killed Megatron - a—I need you to keep it safe, okay?" Alexandria gulped. The words _piece of the Allspark left _was enough to make her panic. "O—Okay- Okay Sam…. W-We're going home now…" As soon as she finished the sentence, 'Bee made a U-turn. "It's in a vial under your pillow, okay? I just… I gotta go." 'Click'. "Damnit Sam!" Alexandria growled. "_Watch your language l'il missy."_ Bumblebee's radio went. Alex rolled her eyes.

\/\/\/\/

Alex's expression changed to pure shock to find half the house in ruins. It had been shot all over. Parked in the backyard (not that it was helping him to be discrete) was Ironhide. Alex gasped and unbuckled quickly, running out as soon as Bumblebee opened the door. She sprinted to Ironhide. "What happened?!" She yelled.

"The shard activated electronic devices in your kitchen. They needed to be exterminated." Ironhide rumbled. "Tell me you didn't shoot my room…." Alexandria panted, running a hand through her strawberry hair. "I didn't shoot your room." Ironhide rumbled again. Alex planted her hands on her hips, narrowing her blue eyes. She hadn't figured out why, but her mother said her eyes used to be green. "Are you lying?"

"…. No." Ironhide concluded. The thirteen year old sighed. "Thank god.." She mumbled, running inside to see the damage. Once in the kitchen, she rubbed a hand on her face. "Mom is gonna kill me…" She groaned, before making her way to her room to receive the shard. In the hall to her room was a mirror. As she passed the mirror, she saw a cut on her cheek. Her breath hitched, and she double-took. Nothing. Just her mind playing tricks on her… right?

Alex, starting to calm down again, reached under her pillow, feeling for the vial. When she felt the cold glass, she sighed and pulled her hand out. She didn't need to look at it. The girl sat on her bed and looked at the floor. Her eye caught the half-packed suitcase on the floor. She had assumed she was going to go with her brother and parents. But no. They had to leave her home. She hadn't gotten around to putting the suitcase away.

After a few moments to herself, the redhead stood and pushed the window open, leaning out. "Ironhide, you can get back to base. Everything's under control." Alex said to the black Topkick in the backyard. The truck revved in return, before driving off. "Bee, you can stay in the garage and recharge. I'll scream if I need you," She joked. Bumblebee noised an affirmative, before backing into the garage.

Alex bit her lip, drumming her fingers on her jeans. What to do now? She was far too late to get into class, so that wasn't an option. "Music?" She asked herself. "Hm. Alright, self. You've made a very persuasive discussion…" Alexandria scoffed to herself, standing and plugging her MP3 player into the speakers. The first few notes came on, and she knew precisely what song it was. She _had _to sing it. There was no _not _singing it. And so, she did.

"_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope." _

Bumblebee picked up noise coming from the girl's room. To be on the safe side, he listened in. The words were quite inspiring. And so he recorded Alex's singing.

"_Which then turned into a, quiet thought, which then turned, into a quiet word. And then that grew louder and louder, 'till it was a battle cry! I'll come back. When you call me, no need to say goodbye." _There was a pause, and the young girl smiled, closing her eyes. She knew the lyrics by heart. It was her number one song, her absolute favorite. "_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's ne… ver been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war…" _

Bumblebee was reminded of somebot who might enjoy hearing her sing this song. She was pretty good at it too. She was no pop star, but she wasn't an off-tune singer either. So, Bumblebee broadcasted to Optimus. Optimus was startled at the sudden broadcast, but it made his spark warm when he heard his precious Alex singing such an inspiring tune.

"_Pick a star, on the dark, horizon, and follow the light…. You'll come back. When it's, over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back. When it's over. No need to say goodbye…~" _ The singing was paused for the girl (and the two Autobots) to listen to the instrumental.

"_Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling, and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean, that you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'till there before your eyes. You'll come back, when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back. When they call you, no need to say goodbye….." _Floated the young girl's voice. As Optimus drove back to the base, he felt… happier. "**Thank you, Bumblebee. I will be sure to listen to the broadcast again.**" Optimus thanked over the communication link.

"Okay… What now?" Alexandria huffed, flopping on her bed.


	2. The Storm

**Enjoy.**

**~ Sly**

**P.S – Please be advised that there is heavy swearing in this chapter.**

_**CRACK! **_

Alex yelped in surprise, rain pouring down from the black sky. Despite being thirteen, the redhead hid under the covers of her bed, panting. She _hated _storms. She feared them. The sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning reminded her of _him_. She loathed even saying his designation. When there was a flash of light, and a roar of thunder, it reminded her of his blaster. It reminded her of when he shot Optimus. She could never get that picture out of her mind.

The frightened girl shuddered, and picked up her cell phone. She had Optimus on speed dial, and that's exactly who she dialed. The prime answered almost immediately. "Alex? Is everything alright?" Optimus asked calmly. He was obviously back at base, considering the soldiers and Autobots talking in the background. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, "I- I'm scared, Optimus…"

The prime's voice hardened. "Why are you frightened? Are you being attacked?" He asked quickly. Even though he couldn't see her, she shook her head. "N—No… I—It's just a storm…. But - i—it….. it reminds me of him…." She choked, closing her eyes. "Oh…. My spark, there is nothing to be afraid of. Megatron is dead," Optimus assured her, his voice soft with concern. The girl sniffled. "W-… What…?" She asked softly.

"…. What?" Optimus asked in return. "Why did you call me that…?" Alexandria croaked. Optimus hesitated. "I will explain in a few earth hours," He responded. That confused her even more. "W—What…? Why can't you just tell me now?" Alex said, swallowing hard. "I must tell you in person, Alexandria…" He vented.

\/\/\/\/

It was time he told her. He had kept her in the dark long enough. She was old enough to understand. At least he hoped so. The room had gone quiet, soldiers and Autobots alike watching the Prime's concerned expressions. They couldn't hear the conversation, no. But they could tell the Prime was in a bit of distress just by looking at him.

"I promise, I will be there as soon as I can," Optimus cooed, "Stay with Bumblebee." He said sternly. "Okay." Came the sniffled response, before she hung up. Optimus vented, shuttering his optics for a moment before transforming.

"Optimus? Where are you going? It's pouring!" William piped. "It is a personal matter, William." Optimus replied. Ratchet glanced at the truck, shuttering his optics and nodding. He agreed. It was time the Prime told Alexandria the truth.

\/\/\/\/

"This is stupid…" Alex grumbled, pulling on a coat and flipping the hood up before pulling on a pair of rubber boots. "I shouldn't have to go out when it's flipping pouring out… So what, it's like twenty feet, but I'll still get freaking pelted…" She muttered to herself. _I shouldn't be being so rude… _She thought to herself after a moment. _If he's coming all the way from Diego Garcia, it must be important…_ The girl assured herself. _It could be devastating news… _Another voice in her head said. Well, it wasn't a different voice. It was her voice, but just not the same kind of voice as the other - oh, what was the point…

_Why would you say that?_ She asked herself, shoving her hands in her pockets and sprinting out the door to the garage, before slamming the door shut. Bumblebee's engine started abruptly, he had probably been startled. "Sorry 'Bee." Alex apologized, pulling her hood down and smiling sheepishly at the scout. "_S'all good, baby!" _A voice chirped from the radio. Alex simply leaned against Bumblebee's hood, thinking.

_Well, what if Sam's dead? Wouldn't it be best if Optimus told you? _The 'other' voice pointed out. _Yeah, but that has nothing to do with the subject. He called me 'My spark'. He doesn't usually call me that. I assume it just… slipped out or something. _The original voice insisted. The redhead shook her head and sighed.

"Bee?" She said after a few minutes. The car rumbled in acknowledgement. "… Do you know what Optimus says he needs to tell me in person is?" Alex asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her stomach knotted. "_That's a negative—" _ The radio responded. Alexandria sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

\/\/\/\/

The wait had felt like it had been forever. As time moved on, the young girl started to feel more and more sick to her stomach with nervousness. She didn't know what he possibly could have to say to her. So, deep in thought, the redhead had been startled when she heard a truck's horn. "Well…." She sighed, patting the Autobot scout's hood, "Guess that's Optimus… I better get going. Thanks for keeping me company, 'Bee." Alex said, smiling weakly as she pulled her hood back up. "_It's no trouble at all, sweet cheeks!"_

Alex shoved the door open, and held her head down as she ran, getting pelted with rain. Optimus' holoform wasn't waiting for her. The cab door was open, and there was no one inside. This was serious, if he wasn't taking precautions. She swallowed, and slipped inside. The door closed behind her, and she had to buckle herself in. Optimus started driving.

Neither said a word for a good ten minutes. Optimus was quiet, and Alex stared out the window. "Alexandria?" Optimus finally said. Alex looked at the dashboard, the source of his voice and swallowed. "Yeah?" She croaked, before clearing her throat awkwardly. "There is something…. I need to tell you. I should have told you long ago, but I was not sure if you were ready," The Prime explained gently.

"Uh…. Uh-huh…" Alex said, hesitating. "Do you… recall the day I took you to Ratchet, without asking permission from your family?" Optimus hummed. He seemed just as hesitant as her. She nodded. "Yeah…. Uh… a little…. W—why…? W-was something wrong with me?" Alex asked, her voice growing a bit higher with panic. "No, no, nothing was wrong with you. Nothing at all. You were, and still are perfectly healthy," He assured her.

Alexandria returned looking out the window. He said something more, but she hadn't heard it. Strange symbols – she recognized as Cybertronian – fleeted across her vision momentarily. She tried to look at them, but she couldn't read them. "Alexandria?" The truck said, a bit louder this time. "What-? Huh?" She said, blinking and looking back at the dashboard. "Are you alright?" He said softly, clearly worried.

The Witwicky swallowed and nodded carefully. "Y… Yeah… I'm….. I'm fine…" She mumbled, "What were you saying?" Optimus vented. "I know that you must not want to hear this right now, but… Alexandria, your family adopted you…." He said gently.

…_.What?_ _No._ "…. You're lying." Alexandria accused. "I am not." Optimus insisted. The thirteen year old shook her head. "No. They wouldn't do that – I—I look just like my mother - I—I had her eyes-!" She said, her voice growing louder. "That is my point, Alexandria. _Had_. Alexandria is not your true designation either, my spark."

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" She yelled, tears pricking her eyes, "How would _you _know all this?! Why would _you _care? Y—You're a - a- a _fucking _alien for god's sake!" Alex shrieked. So what, she cussed. It was necessary. "I'm not adopted! I've been with my mom and my dad for as long as I can remember!"

"What _do _you remember then, Alexandria? How far back is that?" Optimus stated, his voice firm, and slightly hostile. "I—I …." The girl croaked. She'd never heard him speak in such a way before. Not only that, but… she couldn't remember anything before her fifth birthday with her mom and dad. "…Why didn't Sam tell me…? Why didn't…. w—why didn't my parents tell me….?" She breathed.

"_There are no records of your sister anywhere. No birth records, doctor records, nothin'. Zip! As far as the government is concerned, she doesn't exist!" _Simmons had said that. The day before… before the big fight. But… why wouldn't there be records of her…? She had to have a mother somewhere… a father…? If she was adopted, why did her family abandon her in the first place? Did they not want her? Was she an…. An accident?

Too busy in thought, she hadn't noticed she had started crying. "Wh—why - why are you—you telling me this-?" Alex hiccupped, shutting her eyes tightly and allowing tears to spill down her face. She gasped lightly for a split second when she felt the sting of salt in a wound in her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked in the mirror. Nothing was there. Just as she had not expected.

Optimus was quiet. What could he tell her? She wasn't ready. He could see it. It was obvious. How she was quiet for a while, then she would sob, and then she was quiet again. "W—Why the fuck - would—would they just abandon me?! W—What did I do wrong?!" The youngling sobbed. It shattered Optimus' spark. He wanted to tell her so much, that she wasn't abandoned. But he couldn't. Something inside him stopped him from telling her.

"Per…haps I should take you home…" He said quietly. "You bet your fucking ass you should take me home!" The girl yelled, before breaking into a sob again. Optimus did not reply. Instead, the truck simply turned around, and began driving back to the house. A strike of lightning made the girl jump, but other than that, she made no other noise on the way back. She had stopped sobbing quite abruptly.

He half wondered what she was thinking, and the other half didn't want to know. He didn't want to know how much pain she was feeling. But he wanted to know, so that he could answer her questions. At least he wanted to. The prime didn't have the spark in him to speak to her about it, now that he had already gotten such a reaction. Optimus didn't want to possibly hurt her even further.

\/\/\/\/

When he finally pulled up to the household, he let the buckle gently slide off. Alexandria hesitated for ten seconds, before she pulled up her hood and slipped out of the truck. Despite rain pelting her, the girl had dug her hands in her pockets and decided to stare at the ground, walking slowly into the house.

Optimus couldn't just leave her. He needed to know that she would be okay. Sure, Bumblebee was here, but she wasn't likely to tell Bumblebee what had just happened. Gently closing the cab door, the truck hissed in the form of a deep sigh. The situation was very conflicting. It was hard to know what would be the right answer, and what would be the wrong one.

Ten minutes went by, and the prime was still parked outside. Nothing had happened. Optimus had been watching her, but she did nothing. Granted, she had taken off the coat and the boots and gone up to her room, but nothing else. All she had done for ten minutes, was sit quietly on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest. Silent tears had slipped down her cheeks, but she was mainly just thinking.

It really bothered him that _he _had to be the one to tell her. It made him quite angry that her parents hadn't already told her. She should have known by now. If the news had been delivered by her … well they counted as her parents – if the news had been delivered by them, it would have been so much easier for the Prime.

That was one of the things he did not understand about humans. Why they hid things from one another. Granted, every species he knew of did so, but why they had to lie about something that could possibly severely change their lives. Alexandria would most likely never look at her parents the same. Her brother, even. Everything she thought she knew about herself was wrong. If her parents had told her earlier… who knows what would be different.

Optimus' thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Alex opened the door and walked over to him, hands in her pockets. She wasn't wearing her coat, but she had her boots on. "Optimus?" She asked quietly. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. "Yes?" He answered gently. "Why did you tell me? Why not my parents? Is it because you know who my real parents are?" "…Yes. I know who your true creators are," Optimus answered.

"Well, who are they?" Alex said, slipping inside the cab when the truck had popped it's door open. "It is more a fact of who they _were_," He clarified. "So… they're dead…" Was her quiet conclusion. "Alexandria, I…." Optimus began. He hesitated, and the girl looked at the dashboard. "I don't know who I am," She told the truck. "But I do." Optimus stated, "This is very difficult for me to explain, but…" "Start off with my name." "..What?" He questioned.

"My name." She repeated, "I want to know my name. Do you know it?" The truck hissed again. "Stardust." "…What? No, seriously." Alex snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Stardust is your designation. Please, let me explain." Optimus pleaded. After a moment, Alexandria – Stardust nodded.

"Alexandria, you have a spark. I am not sure how it happened, but I assume when you touched the Allspark, it likely shocked you, am I correct?" She nodded at the question, her eyes widening. "When it shocked you, it restarted a spark that had been offline. You were never originally human." Optimus explained. She swallowed. "So… that's why Simmons said I have no records… because I wasn't… born here…"

"That is correct," Optimus stated. "You were a youngling, on Cybertron. I-.. I know this because…. You were _my _youngling…" "….. Fuck… this is a serious conversation?" Alex coughed. The prime's holoform suddenly appeared in the seat, looking at her softly. "Yes. I am serious, Alexandria." Alex ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"You… technically were not mine. You had not been 'born' as you humans say, to me. I adopted you from a pair of Autobots who could not care for you. They did not want you to go. You were very young. But they had to let you go. So I promised them I would take care of you. I designated you" Optimus paused and made a strange noise in Cybertronian. "In English, your designation is Stardust. But since I adopted you so early in your life, the same bond that a sparkling has with its original creators was made," He explained slowly, making sure she understood.

"Did you… have a girlfriend? More importantly, did I have a mother?" Alex asked quietly, a desperate look in her eyes as she made eye contact with the holoform. The holoform smiled and nodded. "Yes. Your Danniluk was designated Elita-One. She cared for you very much…" The smile turned into one of sadness. The human girl nodded slowly, taking it all in. "So… what do I call _you_?"

"Humans use the word 'Father'. The English translation for the Cybertronian word for 'father' is Opiluk, while Danniluk is 'mother'." Optimus explained. In return, the redhead nodded slowly.

"Thanks for… thanks for telling me, Opiluk. No one else would…" Alex said quietly, looking out the window once more.


	3. New Faces

**Thanks so much for all the faves and reviews so far. However, this chapter is going to be different.**

**I will not continue writing until I have received 6+ reviews on this chapter. The reason is because I am very disappointed. I have so many faves, and only like… 3 reviews.**

**And any reviews that say 'Please continue' will not count. I'm going to continue anyway, whether you say it or not. I want to know why you think I should continue.**

**Enjoy.**

**~Sly**

Emotionlessly, Alexandria had thanked Optimus for telling her, before heading back inside, taking off her boots, and essentially going to bed. Despite having taken so much news, she fell asleep almost immediately. It was most likely due to being emotionally overwhelmed.

\/\/\/\/

_She couldn't see anything around him or her. They were standing across from one another. Just staring. She didn't know what they were standing on._

"_Now you know who you truly are. Who you were supposed to be." He rumbled. She glared up at him, thinking how bad she wanted to beat his face in with a baseball bat. She couldn't say anything in return. It was like there was tape over her mouth._

"_I don't suggest trying that sometime," He said, narrowing his crimson optics at her. She took a shocked step back. She hadn't said anything. Only thought it. __**Are you in my mind…?**__ She thought, __**for real? Or… are you only in my nightmares…?**_

"_I'm not physically in your mind, whelp. A figment of your overactive, and quite fearful imagination. You seem to dream about nothing else. There would be no reason for me to be in your dreams or nightmares either. Cybertronians do not dream." He huffed, "I only appear when your imagination is fearful enough to make me appear." He smirked._

_**But why you? Why not… Jason or some slasher guy? **__She thought, shifting her weight. "Because you do not fear them. What you fear, is __**me.**__" He seemed to grin. Swallowing, she nodded a bit. __**Why now? I'm not afraid right now. There's nothing to be afraid of… well, what I mean is I wasn't afraid when I dreamt you up.**__ She questioned mentally, __**Why can't I talk?**_

"_You were not meant to speak in this dream. You were meant to listen," He clarified, "You __**are **__afraid. You are afraid you will not, or do not belong in human society any longer. Why that matters is beyond me, but that is not the point. My point is…" He grinned a sinister grin and lowered his head down, his red optics flashing. "You are not watching the shard." He purred._

\/\/\/\/

That made her sit up immediately. There was a loud 'CRACK' outside – more thunder and lightning. Alex panted and looked out the window. It was still raining. Hard. "W..?" She started, feeling movement under her pillow. Her eyes shifted to the pillow, but caught something else. _Red optics._ Beside her pillow. Those optics were not attached to _him_, but they were attached to a tiny Decepticon – who had reached under her pillow.

He had frozen realizing she had woken up. The girl shrieked, and reached over the side of her bed to fetch the metal baseball bat she kept in her room. _**WHACK! **_Right in the face. "Ouhhwww!" Yelled the Decepticon, stumbling backwards. "GET BACK! BACK!" Alexandria screamed, hitting him multiple times with the baseball bat, essentially knocking him down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY-" He started. But ohhhh did she not let him finish. Gripping the hilt in both hands, she fucking bashed his optic out.

"THAT'S MY EYE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled, tenderly touching the broken optic. Alex wouldn't let him get away, no. She pressed the baseball bat against what was the human equivalent to a throat, pressing him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She barked. He said nothing. "Tell me what the hell you're doing here or I'll break your other flippin' eye!" She threatened, pressing the bat further against him. "Alright alright!" He yelled, "I need that shard! I gotta get the shard they told me to get the shard I'm gonna be _dead _without that shard!" He pleaded.

"I gotta tell Optimus…" The human swallowed. The bite-size Decepticon made a noise of exasperation. "Hey—Hey whoa what're you doin'!" He yelled as she threw him in the half-packed suitcase on the floor and locked him inside. "I need a better weapon… I—I gotta bring him to Sam.." She told herself, looking around her room. "Dad's- …" She paused, looking out at the truck. Optimus was parked differently, looking more prepared if he needed to fight. "…. Power tools…" She finished quietly, picking up the suitcase and pocketing the shard vial before dashing to the garage.

"Hi 'Bee – I'm fine…" Alex said quickly as soon as she got in the garage. She threw the case down and started rummaging through her 'father's power tools. Finding a blowtorch rather satisfying, she panted lightly and patted Bumblebee's hood. "'Bee, we got a long trip. C'mon." Alex said, biting her lip and picking up the case. Despite last night's talk with Optimus, Alexandria rode in Optimus while Bumblebee followed. They were heading to Diego Garcia to catch a flight to New Jersey.

".. What is in the case, Alexandria?" Optimus asked after a few minutes, rather concerned. "It's a long story… but why do you keep calling me Alexandria if I should be Whirlwind?" She retorted, glancing at the dash. "You are a human. If you were Cybertronian, I would address you by your designation. Not to mention that it helps to keep this all… discrete," The Prime clarified. "Right…" She mumbled, looking out the window.

\/\/\/\/

The ride was near-silent the whole trip. Once at Diego Garcia, Optimus and Bumblebee transformed when Alexandria was at a safe distance. The Prime had gone off to who knows where to let them know that they needed a flight to New Jersey ASAP. In the meantime, Alex called Sam on her cell.

"Alex? Oh thank god. Is everything okay?" The boy begged. Alex shook her head. "No, Sam," She started. Sam started to say something, but she was too busy speaking to let him finish. "Sam, I can't talk about it on an open line, I need to tell you in person. The Autobots and I are on our way to New Jersey. All I can tell you is that I've been seeing Cybertronian symbols, and that I'm not safe at home. See you soon. Bye." Click. Sam didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Hey, kid." Epps called, jogging over and ruffling her hair. Alex sighed and fixed her hair. "Now's not the time, Epps…" She muttered. The soldier in question frowned. "Is somethin' goin' on?" He asked. She nodded in return. "Yeah. All I know is that the Decepticons have a plan, and that I need to go to New Jersey with the Autobots to see Sam. There's something fishy going on…" The redhead explained. The case in her hand thumped and a muffled voice yelled "Lemme out!"

Epps raised an eyebrow and motioned to the suitcase. "What's in the suitcase?" "It's a long story – gotta go – bye!" Alex called when Optimus reappeared and nodded. Suitcase in hand, she sprinted over to the Prime, Bumblebee in tow. "The flight will be boarding in fifteen earth minutes," He said. Alex sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "Okay…. Thanks Optimus," She said, smiling weakly up at her 'Opiluk'. Optimus smiled lightly and dipped his head in return.

Her face fell, and she dropped the suitcase, looking up at him. Optimus frowned, worried he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You were telling me for my own well-being and I just wasn't prepared for something like that and I just didn't know what to do— Ah!" The surprised sound came from her when the Prime's holoform winked in so suddenly, hugging her tightly. After a moment, she hugged him back, closing her eyes.

"You have no reason to apologize. It should be I who should be apologizing, my spark…" He hummed, "I should have waited until your creators told you. I should not have been the one to tell you." Alex sniffed, and looked up at him smiling gently. "Optimus, it's okay. I understand. You just thought that I should know sooner, because if I'd known later, my reaction would've been worse. I'm just… glad _you _were the one to tell me when no one else would…" She said softly, nuzzling back into his chest. The Prime smiled, before the two pulled away from one another. The holoform flickered out before her Opiluk transformed into the truck she knew well. The door popped open for her.

Gladly, she slipped inside. However, not before picking up the suitcase first. Once inside, she set the suitcase on the floor. She had questions to ask – there was time to kill anyhow. Alexandria swallowed. "Optimus… what was my Danniluk like?" She asked nervously. The cab rumbled in a chuckle as the truck hissed and set off. "She was very beautiful, and she loved you very much. Elita was the one who chose your designation," He explained. Alex nodded, smiling a bit before swallowing again and frowning. "How did she… die..?" It was a viable question. She felt the truck hesitate. "Megatron killed her, thinking it would weaken me to the point where he would win the war. It weakened me very much, but not so much that I would allow him to succeed. I still had you."

_Megatron_… that name. That's why she had heard it before. Before Sam got Bumblebee, she had thought of that name before, and she didn't know why. Now she knew. He had a place in her mind. Not only fear after she met him as a human, but before. "I—I remember…." Alex croaked. "I—I remember him… k—killing her… Y—You weren't there- he…. He raided…. Danniluk was comforting me - hiding…. He- he found us…" She choked, tears pricking her eyes as the memory played through her mind, "He- ….. he made me watch…." The girl breathed.

There was a distant rumble of thunder. The storm seemed to be following her. Her own personal storm cloud. She knew it wasn't _really _following her, but… could it be? The storm had been around when Optimus had delivered the news to her, and it had been around when she had the nightmare… Was it going to be around now? More importantly, how fast was it moving? If it moved fast enough, it could prevent them from flying to New Jersey.

"I am so sorry…" Optimus said quietly. If it was possible, he sounded more upset than she was. "I should never have left during that cycle, Alexandria." She nodded gently, before giving the seat below her a squeeze, in an attempt of a hug. "I'm sorry, Opiluk. I… I didn't mean to bring it up.." She said quietly as the truck rolled into a cargo plane. There were a few other Autobots in the plane – some she hadn't seen before.

Curiously, Alex swallowed and gently slipped out. Most of the Autobots present were using their holoforms. However, there were two Chevy Trax – one in orange, and one in green. Neither were using their holoforms. "Optimus?" She asked, turning to the truck. The truck hissed in response. "There are some Autobots I haven't seen before. Can you introduce me to them?" The girl asked shyly, scuffing a shoe. "Of course, Alex." Optimus rumbled, activating his holoform and leading her over to the Chevy Traxes.

"These two are Skids and Mudflap – our newest arrivals," He explained. "How's it hangin' squirt?" Came the voice from the green one. "Yeah, bite-size, what's up?" The orange one said. She smiled shyly and waved a bit. "Hi. I'm Alex." "Aw man tha's a great name, girl. I'm Skids. The stupid genius ova' there's Mudflap!" The green one said. "Quit callin' me a stupid genius, y' stupid genius!" Mudflap responded. "Nice meeting you!" The girl called as Optimus led her to two more Autobots. _I think… _she thought.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, this is Alexandria," The holoform said. She assumed Sunstreaker was the lambo that was bright flippin' yellow. The silver one must've been Sideswipe. Leaning on the hoods of the lambos were their holoforms. Sunstreaker's holoform was respectively blonde with blue eyes, a yellow shirt, and yellow racing pants with a black stripe along the side. Sideswipe's holoform had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with a silver jacket, and silver pants. Sideswipe smiled at her, while Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Um… Hi…" Alexandria swallowed. Sure, they were a different species entirely, but both their holoforms were _damn _cute…. What? She was thirteen – it was normal for her to think so. "Hey, kiddo." Sideswipe smiled, giving her a small salute. He jerked his head to Sunstreaker. "Don't mind my brother. Sunny's always like that." _Pfft… Sunny? What kind of nickname is that?! _Alexandria was laughing internally. "Don't call me that." Sunstreaker grumbled. Sideswipe smiled apologetically. "He's real uptight," He apologized. "It's okay. Nice meeting you Sideswipe. You too, Sunstreaker." Alex said, a hopeful expression on her face.

_Cute, but uptight. Not really my type. _She mused internally. The prime made a deep chuckle, moving on to two motorcycles. Each one was a different color – blue and red. At the sight of them, Alex was suddenly happy. She wasn't sure why. Next to the red motorcycle was a female holoform, reddish hair, freckles, red shirt, black leather jacket, and black leather pants. The blue one was similar, except her hair was black, and she wore a blue shirt. The two looked up when Optimus greeted them – Arcee was the blue one, and Chromia was the red one.

"Hello Optimus," Chromia greeted, looking at the young girl. "Hi Optimus!" Arcee chirped, "Who's the cutie?" _Ugh, god. These two are like aunt Mary… _Alex thought, rolling her eyes. "This is Alexandria." Optimus hummed, before leaning down to Alex to whisper in her ear. "These two were Elita's sisters. They are your, as the humans say, 'aunts'." _Great. Just, great. I need more aunts that think I'm younger than I am… _

"We must be going. Alexandria must still meet Jolt," Optimus explained, sensing his dear one's discomfort. "Bye, sweetie!" Arcee called as they approached a bright blue car. She couldn't recognize what it was. This car was parked near Ratchet, and whoever Jolt was, they didn't have their holoform on. "Jolt, this is Alexandria," Optimus hummed. The car revved in response. "Uh… hi..?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow. "Jolt does not speak, Alexandria," Optimus explained. The girl mouthed an 'o' in understanding.

"_Departure in two minutes._" Came the pilot's voice. "Come with me, Alex." Optimus said, walking back over to himself. The holoform fizzled out before the cab door opened, and Alexandria climbing inside.

"_Departure time: Now. Let's go, people!" _The pilot said cheerily.


End file.
